


Heads or Tails?

by milkandmochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandmochi/pseuds/milkandmochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in a world where Oikawa is a prostitute and I think you all know where I'm going with this (I'm making this up as I go, so more charachters and relationships may appear) [HIATUS] [will continue but I'm very busy so it's going to be a long while]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads or Tails?

The night is cold. Walking bare foot on the ground has always been the usual. In all these years of walking bare foot, it would be expected that those feet would be gross, dirty, deformed. But not these feet. These feet were always clean and in good shape. They always were, because they always had to be. Needed to be. Everything needed to be clean and in good shape at all times. If he wasn’t, then he wouldn’t be able to eat of get warmth.

 It’s a dog eat dog world. You have to fend for yourself, and only focus on your own survival, under _any_ means. You need to give in order to receive. That’s just how this world is. You must suffer and sacrifice to gain and continue.

 Walking the streets at night is where he almost always picks up some customers. It’s cold, but the night is pretty. It’s nice. But it’s still cold. It’s cold and he has barely any clothes on. Well, clothes, but nothing warm.

 He stops walking, a little tired, and leans against a cement/clay wall near a few shops; putting one foot against the wall to rest on and crossing his arms. _I need some money for food soon_. He thinks to himself, closing his eyes, _I need a client_ , he starts to think about how good it would be to have a rich client. How nice would it be to eat a good meal? He’s never gotten one before. Never once have he ever had the feeling of being ‘stuffed’, to be so full of food that you couldn’t eat any more. He hums to himself in the wishful thought.

 “Hey, you!” a woman’s voice yells. He opens his eyes and side glances over towards the right where the woman stood. Considering she was yelling from the bakery shop, she must have been the owner of the place. She didn’t sound all that happy. He raises his eyebrow in question, ready for the rejection that was bound to come, “Yeah, you! Slut! I don’t want your kind around here, it’s bad for business!” he pushes himself off the wall with an expectant sigh, and continues his walk down the streets, back waving the woman off in adieu. She scoffs and yells her final shout, clearly trying to establish her dominance over the young boy, “Have fun whoring in the cold you good for nothing slut!” he just continues on with his walk. He can’t really deny those words that had been spat on him from that woman with so much hate and heated resentment.

 It’s been ten minutes since he’s been walking after being basically banned from ever going anywhere near that bakery again, “C’mon, there’s gotta be someone; I haven’t eaten in two days,” he mumbles to himself. _I’m cold and I’m hungry, this is not how I intend to go out. Someone. Anyone._ he doesn’t have a home or any warm place he can go to. The nights and days only get colder and colder. His feet have already lost feeling at this point and can feel the tiredness seeping through his eyes, taking over him.

  _Ah. I guess this is it._

 “Ah-um…, ‘scuse me, s-sir?” a little voice carries over to his ears. He hadn’t realized it, but he had stopped walking and was just leaning against the wall, still standing. He looks down on the little girl with blond hair and eyes that look like she only saw the pure in the world. She looked so precious with her healthy, colored face with red tints on her cheeks and nose from the cold.

 “Ah,” he squats down so that he wouldn’t look intimidating looking down on her, “yes, sweetie?” he makes sure to make his face look more lively than how he actually felt.

 “A-are you okay?” the little girl stutters. Huh? Why would she be asking about his well-being? He was worthless and only out for money and food. Wait, it’s very late. Why is she, this little thing, out this late? And by the looks of it, she’s alone? Streets like these are not safe for pure children like her, “Y-you look pale a-and sickly. H-have you eaten anything?” she looks so nervous yet determined to get an answer out of him, and he doesn’t think he will get away with a simple ‘no I’m good’. She looks tiny and fragile, yet her eyes scream determination and a strong will of helping others.

 “That would be because it’s all true, but never mind about that. Are you lost? Can I help you in any way?” he smiles bashfully to make her not as fidgety and nervous around him.

 “No, I’m good. _You_ are the one who needs help,” that caught him off guard. It must have shown on his face, because then she dug into her bag he didn’t even realize she was carrying with her and pulls out a paper bag and a… thermostat? “Here,” she takes out a large piece of bread (to him anyways) from the paper bag, poured hot tea into a cup from the thermostat, and with both hands, she gestures it towards him as if she wanted him to take it for himself, “ _You_ need this,” she smiles as if she had just witnessed the best thing ever. Her smile felt like sun rays.

 Then it hits him. He looks all around; up the road, down the road, to the left, to the right. This is no place for kindness and little ones. He needed to get her out of here before anything dangerous happened. He stands back up and pats her head. He knows he can’t refuse her or else she will still persist and refuse to move, “Alright, but first we need to get out of here, okay? It’s a bad place, even for adults, let alone a child,” she tilted her head in slight confusion but still complied, putting the bread back into the paper bag, pouring the teat back into the thermostat, and puts all back into her bag. She nods, ready to go. He musters whatever strength he had left, trying to walk on his feet he could just slightly feel, but not all there, leads her away from the streets and walks her down to somewhere safe.

 Where was somewhere safe?

 “Here, this way,” she takes his hand and leads him towards who-knows-where. For some reason she seems to know just what exactly was on his mind. What a cleaver child. A bit creepy, but still impressive.

 Before I could even notice it, we had come up to a little hut, “Okay, h-here you go!” she opens the front and enters, “You too,” she ushers him in. They both sit down and she hands him a blanket. He tries to refuse it but she just drops it on his lap anyway. He wraps it around his legs and feet, taking a moment to appreciate the slight but big difference warmth it brought him. The sun child (he refers to the girl now) began her first process as before and hands him everything. He actually takes it, and a shiver runs through his shoulders and down his spine as he takes the hot tea, its heat spreading seemingly through his body. Food comes first though. He takes a bite and feels so pleased. It’s not stale or anything. He downs it immediately. Next was the tea. He takes a sip from the hot liquid and feels the heat go down his throat and into his stomach, warming his whole being. No one has ever been this kind to him before.

 After a little while of silence, he finishes everything and tilts his head back sighing, “That was the best,” he says whole-heartedly. The sun child looks a bit shocked at the remark. He puts his hand on her head and tussles her hair a little, all while genuinely smiling, “Thank you so much.” He takes his hand off and realizes that he still doesn’t know her name, “Oh! What’s your name, sweetie?”

 A little smile appears on her face, “Yachi. My name is Yachi,” What a pretty name. It fitted her so well.

 “What a pretty name,” he voices aloud.

 “T-thank you… and you?”

 “Hm?”

 “Your name,”

 “Oh, that’s right. I’m Oikawa,” oh no. Shit. His name is pretty well known. Not popular, but big enough for certain groups to know. He hopes she doesn’t know.

 “Hm, that’s also a nice name,” she continues to smile innocently.

 Oikawa lets out a sigh of relief that she didn’t know.

 “But,”

 “Hm, yes?”

 “I was wondering about what you said back there,” He furrows his brows and looks up trying to remember anything of importance, but nothing stuck out.

 “What was it?”

 “It was when you said that that place was not safe for adults, let alone a child,” hm? Yes he did say that, but he doesn’t know what she is trying to ask about. His confusion was probably shown on his face, so she continued, “But… you’re a child.”

  _Oh._

She saw him tense up. Looking as though she didn’t want to start any bad feelings, she still was determined to get her wondering answered, “Then why were you there?”

 Oikawa was found out so fast, so easily. He started to panic a little. He didn’t want to tint this pure child’s mind with the sins of the world. She was the closest thing to hope he has ever seen. She showed so much potential. So much brightness and determination to make a change. She can leave these slums and life an honest life. He can’t ruin her with impure thoughts that would prevent any of that. She would either take pity or be utterly disgusted with him if he told her. If she took pity, then she wouldn’t leave. If she was disgusted then she would try to leave this corrupt town. It was a quarter flip. Heads or tails? Which would it be?

 He shook his head, “I can’t,” no, not now.

 “Please?” he looks down, not feeling comfortable with looking her in the eyes, “I won’t tell anyone else and it will not change my outlook on you or this world,” her words shocked him. He couldn’t believe such a person existed. How can such a pure person be so tough to not let anything waver them?

 He sighs, giving up, “Okay,” he puts his hand behind his head, nervously scratching the back of his neck. She looked at him, determined to pay complete attention to what he was about to say. He takes a deep breath, “I’m…” and breathes out, “a prostitute.”

 He closed his eyes, waiting for a reaction. A gasp, a shuffle back, a disgusted remark. Nothing. He heard nothing from Yachi. He looks back up. Still is intensively listening, she didn’t move an inch. Heads or tails?

 “Okay,” she says closing her eyes and takes a breath, “thank you for telling me.”

 She didn’t react at all? She just accepted it like that? Heads or tails? Oikawa never thought it was possible, but it landed right on its grids. It didn’t even fall on a side. Just stayed on the middle. Neither of the two sides were accurate. This was a first to Oikawa. He was absolutely taken back, “Wow,” it was the only thing he could say.

 “Hm?” she cocks her head to the side legit not knowing the impact she just had on him.

 “You, you just accepted it? Just like that?” he was still completely bombarded. What was this?

 “Y-yeah. Why wouldn’t I?” Yachi asks, stuttering again now that her wonder had been answered.

 “Because… I’m an outcast. I’m dirty. I’m,” he holds his tongue back _, I’m a good for nothing. A piece of used trash._

“No, you’re not,” her words sharp, piercing any other thoughts before they could interfere with his thinking, “You are you. Oikawa is Oikawa. No matter what happens, or what you do. You will always be you. Because,” she reaches over to grab his hands in her grasp, “you are your own person,” Oikawa’s chest twisted and tightened. He had never heard those words spoken to him. Not in a long time.

 “Thank you,” he breathed out. He patted Yachi’s head once again, “You made me really happy,” he smiled widely.

 Yachi giggled and let go of his hands to cover her mouth, “There’s no need to th-thank me, Oikawa,” she smiles her heart-warming smile, “I’m just s-saying what’s true.”

 Oikawa still couldn’t believe all of this. He was warm, had food, all without having to give anything in return? Never in a million years had he thought this would ever happen.

 “Oh, Yachi,” she gave a hum in acknowledgement, “do you live here by-yourself?”

 She shook her head, “No. I live with my mother here,” all of a sudden he felt as though he was trespassing, “No, no. Don’t worry. She’s out tonight. She works at the bar till late,” _ah I see, so that’s why she has all of this._ _She must work a lot to provide all of this, even if it is small._

“Well, I don’t want to over stay welcome, so I think I should take my leave now,” Oikawa starts to get up.

 “Wait!” he stops and looks at her a bit concerned, “You can still stay here for the night. It’s dark out, it’s still very late out!” Oikawa smiles and gives her a quick hug.

 “It’s alright. I can provide for myself. And thanks to you, I have even more time to do so,” he’s almost out of the little home, “believe it or not, you saved my life back there,” Yachi seemed a little embarrassed with the praise, “But!” she brings her attention back up to him, “You must promise me that you will never go down those streets again, okay?”

 “Okay,” she complies, “You’ll come back won’t you?” she asks hopefully.

 “I can’t promise anything, but I will try,” she still looked very pleased with that answer and waved him out with slight reluctance but not wishing to hold him back.

 “See you!” she exclaims.

 “See you,” Oikawa leaves the little home. He can hear a muffled ‘be careful’ from inside.

 

 Adjusting his eyes to the dark, he finds his way back to the streets ‘where children must never go’. He gets a little sick humor out of it. How ironic. _Now where can I find a customer?_ He continues walking about the streets. Now that it’s dead night, he hopes to find a drunk and get some easy cash. It’s an easier way of getting money than having to go through all that _extra_ effort. Just gotta seduce the bastard, get close enough to grab his money, and run without having to go through with anything. The only risky part about it is if the guy remembers your face, because then he’s out for some payback and that’s never a good thing. That’s why whenever Oikawa does this kind of thing, he makes sure to cover his face.

 He makes his way over to the nearest bar, whilst wrapping the piece of fabric he kept at his side around his head, only leaving his eyes naked for pretty damn obvious reasons, and waits near the back where all the drunks crawl out completely hammered.

 A few minutes pass and a guy stumbles out the door, as expected. He seems to be in pretty good shape, and the clothes look quite nice too. This guy must have some serious cash on him. Perfect.

 “Hey handsome,” Oikawa takes the other guy’s hand and helps him stumble up. The guy looks up at Oikawa and his eyes widen. _Got him._

 “Hey, hot stuff,” he lets out a drunken laugh. Oikawa can’t help but make a smug expression under all this cloth on how easy this pick is.

 He leans a bit closer to the other guy’s ear and half whispers in his ear, “Ya wanna have some fun with me tonight?” eyes half lidded to really real the guy in.

 “ _Fuck yes_ ,” the other guy blurts out in a sort of desperate tone. These types are either really easy to get away with or really difficult to get rid of. Heads or tails? Heads: easy, tails: difficult. Oikawa feels pretty confident with the condition this is in right now, he’s willing to bet on heads.

 “Hey babe, you know I come at a price, right?” let’s see how much money this guy has carried on him even after downing all that alcohol.

 “Any price is good as long as I have you for the night,” he slurs his words together. This guy is so fuckin loaded. Marvelous.

 Oikawa hums pleased, “where do you want to go, babe?” he holds the guy’s chin up with two fingers, “the ally or one of these run down hotels, hm?”

 The guy licks his lips, “The hotel,” he grabs Oikawa’s wrist that was holding his chin, “I can pay for whatever whenever.”

 The grip wasn’t all that tight, or really tight at all. Easy, “Alright, handsome. This way,” Oikawa leads him to one of the run down hotels.

 The guy pays the ladies for the room for the night, while Oikawa makes sure to keep an eye on where he puts the wallet back. His right pocket, got it. The ladies give dirty looks towards Suga. Mostly because they know his work, and that he uses this place only for rich customers. They own a rundown hotel, they know a scam when they see one. However, all scammers are on the same page. You don’t give way on a scam.

 The two enter the room, Oikawa entering last to make sure the guy wouldn’t lock the door, “You ready for an experience you’ll never forget?” he taunts.

 “Try me,” the other guy challenges. The right pocket, he just needs to get the wallet from his right pocket. The guy eyes Oikawa up and down and makes a face of high approval, “You’re in pretty nice shape for a homeless whore,” he says obviously trying to get a reaction.

 “Thanks,” he responds in fake appreciation. Now time for the scam.

 Oikawa begins to slowly strip off his top, walking closer to the other guy. He sits on his lap and wraps his arms around the rich fucker.

 “Hey, sexy. Remove the head-piece why dontcha,” the guy reaches up towards Oikawa’s face. However, Oikawa grabs his wrist and pulls it away, “let’s save the best for last,”

 The guy complies. This continues to be in Oikawa’s favor; heads, “I can believe that he rasps, putting his hands on Oikawa’s hips. _The guy is hard already, damn._ Oikawa uses this to his advantage and moves his hips a little. The guy lets out a moan and Oikawa can feel his own chest tighten in the excitement of having others play right into his hands with absolute control. Heads.

 Oikawa then glides his hands down the other man’s sides trying to subtly reach into his pocket and snatch his wallet. _C’mon where is it?_

 “Ah!” Oikawa gasps. The guy had shoved his hand up his shirt and was biting down into his neck _. Fuck. Okay. This is fine. I just need to find his damn wallet and run._

“I’m losing my patients,” his slurring of words has stopped. Catching Oikawa caught off guard, Oikawa yelped as the guy flipped him over onto the bed and straddled his waist, pinning his hands down _. Goddamnit, ya gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me._

“I see you’re the aggressive type,” Oikawa lets out a cold chuckle, “What do ya plan to do to me?” he asks tiredly. It’s safer to play along than to rebuttal and get seriously hurt or killed. it's a dangerous place. everything you do is a risk.

 “Cheat you out of your own scam,” _are you fucking kidding me? He saw through that too? Jesus fucking Christ I gotta up my game._

“And? What do you mean by that?” he tries to wiggle out of the guy’s grasp but it’s no good. He’s too heavy.

 The guy leans down next to Oikawa’s ear and rasps, “I wanna hear you scream,” Oikawa feels a ping of fear shudder down his spine, “but first,” the guy brings both of Oikawa’s arms above his head and pins them down with one hand, using his free hand to rip off the cloth over Oikawa’s face, “let’s see what ya got under there,” Oikawa flinches as he runs his hand down his face, “your face is definitely beautiful,” then he proceeds to run his thumb over Oikawa’s lips, “I wonder what erotic sounds and expressions you’ll make,” _I have so many bad feelings about this; tails._

 _But, disobeying means the final destination or at least the brink of it.It’s better to give in than to struggle_ , no one would either know nor care of his absence. worthless. he's already accepted that his existence and life will forever be bought and controlled by others “Go ahead,” Oikawa states, trying completely relax his body but is still tense for what he's expecting to come next.

 “Well don’t mind if I do,” he smirks disgustingly. It’s like a savage beast waiting to devour its small, helpless prey that was already beaten up and trapped. he plays dirty. ha, but don't we all? “But first I really just wanna mess up that beautiful body of yours,” fucking sadist.

 He starts by continuing his biting deep into Oikawa’s neck and shoulders. Oikawa tries to hold in his gasps of pain. he can't struggle or else he'll be deemed a pain to handle and be treated even more harshly. Each bite was drawing up blood and he can feel the hickies form from where the fucker didn’t bother sinking his teeth into. _When will he be satisfied?_ What a stupid question. Not anytime soon, that’s for sure.

 Before he knew it, the guy’s face was directly above his, face so close he can smell the other's breath. Oikawa squints for what he knows to come next. But it’s not.

The guy grabs Oikawa’s hair and pulls it aggressively smashing his head into the wall. The second Oikawa yelps from the sudden impact, the guy grabs a hold once more pulling him forward and grips Oikawa’s lips with his teeth. he bites down. Hard.

 Oikawa can taste the warm liquid iron in his mouth and it dripping out of his mouth, and onto and off his face. He starts to tear up. _It’s okay. This is nothing. You've been through worse. you're still alive. it's okay. just deal with it._

_I’m tired._

All of a sudden, the door bursts open all dramatically like one of those action films, Never thought to see it first hand. damn. Oikawa is too numb with the thrashing pain in his head and the burning of the other small wounds to respond or even process completely what's going on. The guy on top of him looks annoyed, inconvenienced and angry at the sudden action of people. however, that bad bitch face was gone when he noticed it was the police from the city over. he immediately starts to panick and gets up right away to be .

 “John Hixson! You are under arrest for the rape and murder of seven women and the multiple accounts of sexual abuse of ten!” the guy looks over at Oikawa,”And one man.” A guy next to the one who seems to be in charge starts jotting down some things on a note pad. it's probably about Oikawa. evidence enough right here that he with a guy. it's obvious 

 The other guys who were with the officer assumingly in charge, handcuff the said John. He must be a foreigner with a name like that.

  _How pathetic, I was gonna basically die as the ending finale for this sick freek if these guys didn’t show up. Oh well, I’m just gonna get thrown out onto the streets again once they find out who I am and what I do. At least I will live. maybe._

his face and body starts to overheat. it's probably most definitely a cold due to the weather and his life in general. he tries to sit up to shake off the feeling,

well that would've been ideal except for the fact that while trying to sit up his body got really weak and felt even hotter. it was like he was being burned at the steak, for wrongly being accused as a witch. being burnt till your bones shatter. _it's because of my head injury it's not too bad. just some blood......I feel weird_

_I’m tired._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to continue all of my fics including this one but since I'm updating them simultaneously, the updates are gonna take a while


End file.
